


The perfect gift

by Justsomeone99



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day, allura is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone99/pseuds/Justsomeone99
Summary: After everything that happened, Keith is far away with the Blade of Marmora, but he had Valentine’s day very present in his mind, he then starts searching for a gift for Lance, but he can’t think of anything, so he starts to talk with his friend about it. Can Keith find a perfect gift for Lance?(Is like after S8, but Allura didn’t die, Allurance never happened, and Klance did)





	The perfect gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaMH29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaMH29/gifts).



> A friend of mine, ask me for a Klance fanfic for Valentine’s day, so here it is, I think is a little OoC, but I’m not exactly sure. Is like very silly but well… I’m doing it instead of doing my homework.

The perfect gift (that doesn’t exist)

Valentine’s day was never a special day for Keith, he never paid attention to it really, he only understood the importance that day had for some people when Shiro started to date Adam, he saw his brother figure panic and spend uncountable hour thinking about a gift or something special to do, he suffered Adam question about what Shiro liked, when he got to school he had to stand receiving love letters he sometimes never read, he saw many people crying that day, rejection written all over their faces, he never figure out why people get so excited about that day if there was the chance they could end hurt or heartbroken. He asked Shiro about it, but as always, his answered was a little abstract ‘love was a risk worth taken’ he remembered staring at him disconcerted, wasn’t risk something people was supposed to avoid? He hated to admit it, because it was cliché as hell, but he only understood everything once he fell in love, he finally was able to relate with the girls he saw glued to the walls, with a letter in their hands, being unable to move. He finally got what it felt to follow someone with your eyes but never got up the courage to talk to them and mostly he understood how it felt to be heartbroken.

He spend a lot of time watching from a safe distance, but it was impossible to stay there, he wanted to get close, to know more, to see more, of that Cuban boy, at first he thought he was just intrigued about the other boy since he had claimed to know Keith, be his rival and all of that, but suddenly he discovered that his thoughts weren’t exactly friendly, he didn’t want to be Lance friend, he probably never wanted, he desired to be something more, to be the objective of his beautiful smiles and playful eyes, he also thought it was a foolish dream, Lance would never see him like that. He begun to believe he was getting crazy, because sometimes he felt like Lance was flirting with him, but that was impossible, or that he touched him more than strictly necessary, a hand in his shoulder, a phantom touch in his waist, light punches that transformed in soft caresses… But in the end, he was wrong, he wasn’t hallucinating or getting crazy, he was just simply seeing what was in front of him.

It had been almost two years after that, a lot of things had happened in that times, from first kisses to saving the reality, and now… now February 14 was close again, the first time they couldn’t spend it together because they had been busy in all that reconstructing earth, that the day passed without anyone noticing it. But this time was different, and Valentine’s day became a problem, first, he was a few galaxies away from Lance, and he wasn’t even sure he could go back to earth in time for the festivity and second, he had absolutely no idea of what he was supposed to give to his boyfriend, he was seriously in blank. He had many ideas, but nothing seemed good enough, so he decided to use his last resource, ask.

“Hey Keith, how’s space?” Was Shiro immediate question.  
“Fine… some of the blades are not quite sure of what are they going to do now, but at least the galra empire is fine?” He wasn’t sure of how to ask what he wanted, thankfully Shiro had always been perceptive of what was on his mind.  
“Alright Keith… Why did you call? I’m not complaining, but I know you had a specific reason to call”   
“It’s about… Valentine’s day” Shiro was actually surprised by his response.  
“That’s unexpected, what about valentine’s day? will you even be here for that day?”  
“I’m trying to… And… well… I need advice?” He fidgeting with his galra knife, trying to avoid looking at the screen.  
“Okay… What is it?”  
“I don’t know what to give Lance” He admitted, feeling his cheeks warm a little. The he heard Shiro laugh. “What?”  
“I’m sorry, but you put this serious face, like it was a matter of life or death, it’s only a gift Keith. I know you want to make it special, but Lance will be happy with anything you got him”  
“That’s not helpful” He knew he was pouting, but he didn’t care.  
“I don’t know why are you asking me Keith, I not as close as Lance as you are, maybe if you want real advice you should ask Pidge or Hunk, they know him better” He was glad, Shiro was being sincere and giving him actual help.  
“I think… I’ll try that”  
“Good luck, Keith”

He stared at the screen, he wasn’t sure he could call Hunk or Pidge, because what if Lance was with them? Or worst what if they told Lance what he was planning? Gift were supposed to be a surprise, didn’t they? He tried to think about what Shiro had said, Would Lance really be okay with anything as long as it was from Keith? His first choice was flowers, but that was so damn cliché, everyone gave flowers that day, and he wanted to give something special, and unique. When he spent half an hour thinking and the only thing, he come up with was chocolates, he decided that calling Pidge wasn’t such a bad idea.

“Keith, I wasn’t expecting any call from you… Is everything okay?” She was in her lab, buried in papers and metal structures, he could see Matt behind her, making some changes of something that looked like legs.  
“Yes, everything is fine…” He was embarrassed, he couldn’t find the courage to ask.  
“So… are you just reporting or…?” She wasn’t being rude, but it was rare he called her personally, he normally talked to her, when Lance called.   
“I need your help” He blustered.  
“Sure, what do you need?” Keith was glad Pidge wasn’t looking at the screen and was distracted with something in her hands, because he felt like his face was completely red.   
“What does Lance like?” He whispered.  
“You obviously!” Pidge’s brother screamed, he hadn’t noticed he was so close to the screen.  
“Matt this is a private conversation!” The girl complained.  
“Then use your headphones!”  
“This is my lab!”  
“You are not even an adult, this can be yours” Keith smiled, they were fighting about silly things, without the pressure of the fate of the universe in their shoulders.  
“You want me to show you the papers!?” Pidge rubbed some sheets in Matt’s face.  
“Okay, okay I will go and let you have you ‘personal conversation’ you grown adult” Before he left, Matt stuck out his tongue.  
“Sorry about that, what were you saying?” She had a smile in her face, and Keith mimicked her.  
“Lance, what does he like?” Pidge put her chin in her hand, like she was thinking about very hard.  
“Matt answer wasn’t wrong, all he wants is you, but if you are asking for something more specific… I really don’t know… Like I could tell you about some videogames or series we watch together, or some basic stuff like he likes blue and swimming, but not something too personal, I think he always saw me as a child, so he never talked about serious romance stuff in my presence. But you should ask Hunk, he and Lance are best friends, and Lance tells him everything, he might help you. And an advice, you don’t start thinking about a Valentine’s gift, three days before the actual date, you need more time”  
“Yeah… thanks” 

He wasn’t expecting that kind of answer, he was amazed how well Pidge new Lance and how she was able to tell in which level their relationship was, and at the same time he started to become unsure, he didn’t know Lance liked swimming that much, to be something Pidge mentioned, was he supposed to already know that? Did Lance tell him? Or he was supposed to deduce it? He didn’t realize Pidge had ended the call. So, his last chance was Hunk, he could probably ask Coran or Allura, but neither of them new nothing about Earth costumes, that also discarded Acxa, and there was no way he will ask Veronica or the MFE fighters, he would die of embarrassment before he could even make a sound. He pressed the call button.

“Wait, no!” Shay was on the other side “Oh, hi Keith! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to answer the call, I was trying to notify Hunk about it”  
“Don’t worry, it’s confusing sometimes” He recalled all the times, he accidentally started a video call when he only wanted to make a normal call, or when he was going through the features, and ended streaming to Lance for twelve consecutive hours, Lance said he had like it, because it was like seeing thought his eyes for almost a day. Keith never knew if Lance watched the twelve hours nonstop.   
“Hey Keith, nice to see you, or is it watch you?” Hunk was there, he had his chef attire, and had something in a bowl that was mixing.  
“Hey man…” He had made the same request two times in that day, and he still wasn’t used to it.  
“Asking to know what to give Lance for Valentine?” Hunk said, while he was starting to increase the speed of his mixing motions.   
“How did you…?” He was shocked.   
“The day? The fact you are blushing? Pidge might have texted me?” Hunk was smiling gently, so he did his best to relax and ask anyway.  
“So… Do you have any idea?”  
“Sorry man, but I got none, maybe you should ask Lance?” He didn’t believe it; Lance’s best friend could just not know.  
“Hunk, you need to help me, I can’t ask Lance I want this to be a surprise!” He saw Hunk avoid his gaze “Why don’t you want to tell me? I know you think of something!”  
“Is just that… I don’t know how to tell you this Keith…”   
Keith started to worry, was something really difficult to get? Or maybe impossible? What if… what if Hunk was about to tell him Lance wanted to break up? What if in his absence, Lance had found someone else? He couldn’t blame him if he did, but…  
“Whoa calm down men, is nothing really serious” Hunk had left aside, his bowl.  
“Then what is it?”   
“You” Hunk said simply.  
“What?” He felt like if he had lost somewhere in the conversation.  
“That’s what Lance wants Keith, he was used to see you every day, and now, he sees you once every month if your times and his coincide… he says he doesn’t mind a long distance relationship, but you have no idea how many times I had catching him looking at the stars with that sad face of his, he misses you, and he understands that you are out there reconstructing the universe and helping everyone, but I don’t know… he is lonely”   
He got no words to answer, he stared at Hunk without knowing what to do, he loved Lance with all his being, and it pained him not see him everyday like before, but he couldn’t ask Lance to leave everything behind, and he knew he couldn’t just stay on earth when the Blade of Marmora needed him, when the work they started to do was helping so many places.   
“I’ll think about it” Hunk smiled again, and ended the call.

Finally, it was February 14, he had managed to got back to Earth just in time, he exited his ship and in a second, he was pressed to another body, with strong arms surrounded him.  
“I missed you so much” Lance whispered against his ear, he hugged him back, enjoying the warm the other provided.  
“I missed you too” He moved just a little, so he was able to look at Lance’s face, he had the most beautiful smile in the world.  
“Happy valentine’s day” He said, before he kissed him, Keith had never felt so complete like when his lips connected to the other’s boy. “I got you something”  
Lance searched in his pocket, and presented to Keith a necklace, it had a natural red shell that resembled a lot to a heart, when he took the necklace in his hand and looked close at the shell, he discovered that even if the outside was red, when he turned it around, the interior was of an intense blue.  
“I…” He was amazed.  
“Nature can always surprise us, huh? I immediately thought of you when I found it, do you like it?” He felt Lance hand, playing with his hair, and he had to take a few more minutes just staring at the incredible shell.  
“I love it, Lance this is… I can’t even…” Keith motioned the other to help him putting it, Lance took the necklace from his hands and put it around Keith’s neck. “and Lance… I… I don’t have anything for you”  
“Don’t worry” Was his comment, but Keith could see he how his face fell a little.  
“No, wait… I don’t have anything physical… because Lance… I…”   
“Yes?” He wasn’t sure about what he was about to say, but he remembered Shiro’s words ‘love is a risk worth taken’.  
“Because I want you to come with me, it’s selfish and I know it, but I promise you we can come back to Earth as often as you want… I… We took so much time to get together, and all I want is to be with you…” Keith was looking at the floor when he talked, so he couldn’t see Lance expression, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting, rejection, a confirmation that what he was asking was selfish, and a long list of bad things.  
“Really?” He immediately looked up, when he heard Lance broken voice, he had tears rolling through his cheeks.  
“Yes, what? Why are you crying?”   
“I thought you didn’t want me by your side every moment, and that’s why you had left… I wanted to go with you from the beginning, but I didn’t want you to think I was being to cuddly or annoying” He was very impressed with Lance thoughts.   
“So, we have been wanting the same thing all this time?” He felt tears in the corner of his eyes.  
“I think we have”  
They embraced each other, Keith felt a smile appeared, he finally understands everyone’s comments, all that Lance wanted was him, and all that Keith wanted was Lance, and he understood that being with each other was the most perfect gift in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this dumb thing (sorry for any mistakes, I don’t have a beta-reader and I wrote this in like two hours or less). Kudos or comment are always appreciated


End file.
